


Rider Vent

by ExtremeCube



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Early-Bird Cameo, Final battles, Gen, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeCube/pseuds/ExtremeCube
Summary: Ryou Ashihara encounters an inspiring warrior, right before his final battle.





	Rider Vent

Ryou stopped his motorbike at the sight of two unfamiliar Lords, one with a spear and the other with a chain.

“It’s started already.” Before he could transform, a strange sound reverberated around them.

~REAL VENT~

Ryou and the two Lords looked around to find the source, only to encounter an otherworldly knight-like warrior, clad in red and silver armor, standing several feet behind the monsters.

What on earth is that? Is it an ally or an enemy?

“What is this place?” he said, a boyish voice coming from his helmet.

“You. Are Not. Agito.” one of the Lords stated, before running to him and attempting to stab him.

SWORD VENT

The monster looked up with shock, as a weapon resembling a Chinese sword materialised in the mysterious warrior’s hand, before he slashed both of them with it.

“I don’t have time for this!” he declared with annoyance, while attacking the spear-wielding Lord ferociously.

Ryou was unsure whether he should help or move towards his own battle. Suddenly, the other Lord wrapped the crimson sword-wielder in chains and held him in place. Before the imperfect Agito could help, the warrior managed to reach out for his strange-looking belt buckle and took a card out of it to put it into his gauntlet, which resembled a dragon.

ADVENT

In that very moment, a mechanical Chinese dragon appeared out of nowhere and attacked both Lords, knocking them both into one spot for the warrior to finish them off quickly and efficiently. Before they could get back on their feet, the fight was already over.

FINAL VENT

The warrior jumped up into the air and stretched out his leg into a jump-kick, as the imposing dragon flew around him and fired him into his opponents, with a mighty flame surrounding all of them.

Ryou was completely astounded by the warrior’s strength. Before he could ask the powerful figure where he actually came from, the latter heard a fearsome sound that made him realise the urgency of his situation.

~~~SURVIVE~~~

“Oh, crap, I gotta help Ren!” he yelled, running towards the shrinking portal that materialised behind him.

“Hey, hold on!” Ryou shouted “Who the hell are you?”

The warrior stopped briefly to confidently introduce himself.

“My name’s Kido Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki.” he said, while striking a somewhat goofy but endearingly heroic pose. “Okay, seriously, gotta go, bye!”

Ryuki jumped into the portal and went back into his own world.

“Kamen Rider, huh?” Ryou said, while putting on his helmet and climbing back on his bike “That’s got a nice ring to it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou has arrived to the scene of the final battle, standing between his human allies and the two Els that protected the OverLord.

“Tsugami! Hikawa! Pull yourselves together!” he shouted.

“But you--I killed you!” El of the Ground proclaimed in shock.

“I am… immortal!” Ryou transformed into his green, monstrous form, ridden with blades and tentacles on his body.

I am… Kamen Rider… Gills.


End file.
